You make me invincible
by LittleLena
Summary: Bella is left in the woods, Victoria finds her. Does Bella die? No Does she turn? No Then what is she?
1. Chapter 1

**This is new story I'm trying out, loosely based on a character from the show Hero's. It maybe Sam x Bella or Paul x Bella but I'm open to ideas. **

The day I found out I was invincible, was the day Victoria found me.

Edward had left me; he didn't want me. She attacked, breaking every bone in my body until I was just a pile of bones in the woods, satisfied with her work, she left. Her bell like laugh echoing through the forest.

I opened my eyes, expecting pain, but none followed, I examined my body and my bones were sticking out through skin. Adrenaline? It has to be adrenaline. I waited, but no pain followed. I touched my collar bone, and pushed it back in place, and watched in amazement as the skin healed over itself. I spent the next few minutes pushing and prodding myself until I was in one piece. Caked in dirt and blood, I didn't know where to go. Can't go home, Charlie would freak. Although he probably already sent out a search party. Fuck.

Can't go into the forest, then I'll never find my way out.

If I ever get my hands-on Edward Cullen, he is screwed. Who leaves someone in a forest?  
If he wanted to break up, he could have done it at school, or at my house. He knew Victoria was out there. He knew she was a threat! Then I realized, I wasn't sad. I wasn't mourning his loss. I was angry. I was fuming. I heard howls in the distance and looked up to see the sun going down, I needed a plan ASAP.

I found a stream and attempted to wash off some dirt and blood. I could tell Charlie I went for a walk and fell down, but with no noticeable marks he may not believe me. Crap.

"Bella? Is that you?" I turned and saw Sam from the reservation. Everyone knew who Sam was, all the girls talked about how hot he was and seeing him in person, I agree.

"Oh hey Sam, how are ya?" I asked, trying to be causual.

"How am I? I'm exhausted, I've spent hours looking for you, Charlie is worried sick because last he heard you were on a walk with that bloodsucker, I mean the Cullen boy. Everyone is panicking about YOU and you're here, covered in your own blood and asking how I am!" he yelled.

"Sorry. I had a bit of a fall when Edward left. Didn't mean to worry anyone." I offered.

"Edward left? When? By himself? He asked.

"Him and his family are moving to Alaska, I think?" I watched Sam's face turn from anger, to relief.

I heard more howls in the distance as I followed Sam out of the woods.

"Sam? Why aren't you wearing shoes? Or a shirt?" I asked.

"Why are you covered in blood but have no visible injuries? He countered.

"I'll let you know when I figure that out myself" I muttered, too low for him to hear.

When we reached my house, Charlie was there with Billy, Jacob and some other members of the police force. He gave me an awkward hug and asked if I was okay. I nodded against his chest and breathed in his familiar scent.

I explained to Charlie after Edward left, I tried to find my way home and got a bloody nose. I heard Sam chuckle and exclaim how clumsy I was.

When everyone had left, Charlie and I had our first ever heart to heart conversation. He told me that he hated who I became with Edward, too scared to voice my opinion and didn't care about anything else but him. I felt horrible that I hurt him. Maybe it was best they left.

"Bella, call your mom. Please, she's sent me 42 text messages." He said, as he opened a beer and passed me a coke.

"Can it wait until tomorrow? I want to finish the game with you." I asked him, trying to pay attention to the baseball game on TV. He nodded and sent her a message.

This was so different to the way the Cullen's played. Wait. James' bite. Is that why I didn't die? I should be dead. Is there venom still in me? Thinking back to every other injury I've had since that, they all healed quickly. Even my broken leg.

I needed to explore this.

The next morning, when Charlie left for work, I grabbed the camera that Renee had given me, it had a video feature and set it up in the backyard in view of the bathroom window. Standing at the window, I could barely fit, and if this didn't work, I'd break a fair few bones, but if it did, I would help me on my journey for answers. So, I jumped, feeling the air flow through my hair, as I hit the gravel, I heard a crack. I laid there still for a minute or two before getting up. My leg was bent on a 40-degree angle. Carefully, I moved it back to where it should be, took me a few times to reset the bone to where it should be, but I got there. Eventually.

Taking the camera, I watched the video. It was amazing.

I went inside to analyze what had happened and checked my phone. Shit. Forgot to call Renee.

I called her number and as it rang, I thought of how much I missed her, how much she tried to get me to get out of my comfort zone and how disappointed she was when I refused to go and see her because of Edward.

As we chatted about last night, I started to wish I was more like her. Not as flighty. Just more open to the world and the expirences it had to offer.

"Mom? Over the break, can I come visit?" I asked.

"Of course! I'm so excited! We'll have so much fun! Phil's going away with some friends so we can have the house to ourselves and gossip and shop! I'll get Phil's credit card! It'll be perfect, you can get over Edward and we can spend time together." She exclaimed. Man, she talks fast.

"Mom, I'm over him already. If he loved me, he wouldn't have left. I just miss you, and I miss girl time. I'll book a ticket, and let you know my arrival time." I said.

She offered to pay for my ticket which I declined, but she said she'll just spent that money on me when I get there, which I didn't mind so much. I do need a wardrobe update.

Telling Charlie my plan went better than I thought, he was excited for me to go and see Renee, and he promised to try and cook for himself while I was gone rather than takeout.

The phone rang, and it was Sam. Odd.

"Hey Sam! What can I do ya for?" I asked, still shocked he called.

"Bella, I just needed to check you were all good after last night? Sorry if I was snappy." He asked sincerely.

"I'm okay Sam, thank you for calling and checking on me." I replied.

"Good, I'm glad. Um, Bella. Would you want to come down to the bonfire tonight? Just to get you out of the house and stuff. If not that's okay, but I know some of the guys here want to meet you" he asked, and I agreed. It would be good to go out, and I oddly, I was nervous about going but also very excited to meet everyone and see Sam again. Thinking back to last night, I remember Sam going to say Bloodsuckers, but changed to Cullen last second. He didn't think I noticed, but I did. How would he know? Did he date one too? Or was there something else? I remembered Jacob telling me some of the legends on the beach not too long ago. Wolves.

If Vampires exist, then why couldn't wolves exist?

I guess I'll wait for the bonfire.

**And thats all folks! Let me know what you think, who the pairing should be and leave reviews :) x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! As usual I don't own Twilight blah blah. Has anyone watched Cheer on Netflix? Crossover?**

**Rate and Review pleaseeeeee!**

Telling Charlie my plans for the night went surprisingly well, he was happy for me to get out of the house rather than sulking. With a quick change of clothes, I ran out the door to stop and grab some bags of chips and some sodas for everyone.

As I drove down the familiar roads, I thought about Edward leaving. I didn't feel as bad as I thought I would feel. And the lingering feeling of self-consciousness was gone, I didn't have to compare myself to his perception of what a lady should be. I guess the twenty first century hasn't caught up with him yet. Wanting intimacy is normal, and I hated that he was grossed out by me initiating that.

Pulling up to Jakes house, I saw some motorbikes loaded up on a trailer, must be his new project.

"Jake?" I called, stepping into his garage.

"Hey Bells, what brings you down?" He asked, pulling me into a bear hug.

"Oh, Sam invited me to the bonfire. Didn't he tell you?" I replied, handing him the paper bags full of snacks.

"Oh, um, he didn't mention it. I think everyone's meeting at Harry's soon. Wanna drive or walk?" he asked, wiping his hands down his pants.

"Walk?" I replied, I liked walking around the reservation. Jacob seemed to know everyone, and everyone always stopped for a chat.

We walked slowly, stopping to speak to a few people, picking up Embry and Quil on the way. As we got closer, I wondered why I was invited, everyone was from the reservation. I remember Billy telling us stories when we were kids about the tribal legends, about the protectors of La Push. Wolves.

I mean if vampires are real, then why can't the wolves be?

"Bella!" I hear someone calling me before we even get into Harry Clearwaters backyard. Turning around, I see Sam jogging towards me. And what a pretty sight it is.

Surprisingly, he pulled me into a tight hug, just as Jacob did minutes before.

"Well, hello to you too Sam" I giggled. Wait was I flirting? Surely not.

He and Jacob exchanged a silent conversation, with lots of frowning and eyebrow raising. To an outsider, it would look like Sam was Jacobs father, silently scolding him in public.

Eventually, they came back to reality and I was dragged into the backyard where the bonfire was in full swing. As we ate, I got introduced to everyone. Everyone was super nice, Paul seemed very wary of me, but eventually started speaking to me and even made a plan to meet with me one day after school for some homework help as he was falling behind in English since he got a part time job.

People started cleaning out around eight, and as I got up to leave, Jacob pulled me back down to my seat in between him and Sam.

"Stay. The real fun is about to start" he said, looking into the fire.

The entire night, Sam stayed quite close to me, rolling his eyes when Paul said something stupid, and laughing when Jacob and I had an argument about the Fast and Furious movies. I thought there was way too many, and Jacob was happy to see another hundred made.

"As we begin the telling's of the legends, we must greet our new addition into the circle. Bella, it is great seeing you here. We ALL hope to see you here more often, you are family." He said loudly, whilst I blushed. I felt Sam chuckle next to me and bumped him with my shoulder to shut him up. Billy began telling us about the cold ones, and the protectors of the reservation and as he spoke, Sams arm crept up behind me, and found its place around my waist. It felt natural to lean into him and rest my head on his shoulders. We didn't move until Billy started to tell us about imprinting and he tensed up.

"Imprinting was the spirts way of telling the wolf, that's your girl. The one made for you, the one you were made for. Some members believe that imprinting is meant to show you who your genes were compatible with to make the strongest litter, but achieves show, that some wolves and their imprints, never had any children. So that is up to your interpretation my children."

As the fire was being put out, I got up to help Leah and Sue clean up the dishes and mess that the boys have made.

"He likes you" said Leah as I was clearing up some rubbish.

"Who? Jacob? No way, he's like a little brother." I replied casually, used to everyone asking me about Jacobs little crush.

"No Sam. He likes you; I can tell by the way he looks at you. He never looked at me like that. Ever. "she said, looking out the window to where the boys were moving all the logs and chairs out of the way

I had heard about Sam and Leah. He'd left for two weeks and came back like nothing had ever happened, and the next day they were over. Jessica said it was because Sam cheated on Leah, and Jessica's mother said it was because Leah cheated on Sam. But whatever their business was, I didn't need to know. And Sam couldn't like me. No way. But did I like him? Yes. His touch felt so natural, and warm. It was so easy to lean into his touch, and so hard to move away from him.

"Its okay to go for it Swan. He likes you, and you obviously like him." She continued.

"Leah, we just met less than a day ago. He can't like me." I replied, hoping not to make her feel awkward.

"Sam knows what he likes and what he doesn't like. Sometimes you can know someone for a day and know that's the person you want to be with, and others you can know for years and wake up and realize, they're not the person for you. I know there is so much town gossip about our breakup, but it was amicable. We both knew, it wasn't meant to be forever. There was no wedding planning, or cheating. It was simple and he's still a great friend, and a great example for Seth." She smiled, sitting down on the dining table, motioning to the chair beside her which I took to

"I don't know Leah, I just got dumped. I don't think I can start something now. My last relationship took it out of me, I don't want to be that boyfriend-obessed girl anymore. I want to live." I answered honestly. Edward was my all, as the Earth revolved the Sun. I revolved around him. I went where he went, did what he wanted to do. And where has it got me? I'm a virgin with a broken heart over a boy. Not a man. A boy.

"Take it slow then" she said simply, like it was the most obvious response in the world. We continued chatting about school, college and our hate for shopping when Sam made his way into the small kitchen.

"Bella, can I talk to you outside?" he asked, smiling at us both. Nodding, I gave Leah a quick hug, promising to have her over next week.

Sam walked me out of the backyard, and onto the sandy beaches, and sat down on the sand, leaning back onto his elbows. He looked so at peace at the beach, like he didn't have a care in the world.

"Did you enjoy the stories?" he asked, as I nodded.

"Well, um, yeah. Bella, the stories, aren't stories. I mean they are but they're not." He rambled.

"So wolves, real?" I asked, and he nodded.

"Cold ones, real?" he countered, and it was my turn to nod.

"When the Cullen's are around, it sets off the gene for us."

"So how many are there?" I asked.

He told me there were six wolves. Him, Jacob, Embry, Quill, Paul and Jared. Everyone at the bonfire.

"So Kim is an imprint?" I ask, thinking about the girl that was on Jared's arm all night.

"Yes. She is his imprint. And I think your mine" he said lowly.

I jumped up, not at all ready for this.

"I kind of imprinted on you in the forest." He said, getting up along with me and standing with his body in front of mine.

"Kind of?" I asked, trying to pace my breath.

"When Billy said you were missing, I sent Paul out to find you but he had a little situation happen and I had to go instead. As soon as I phased, I felt a pull to you, I didn't rely on my sense of scent, or my brain. I just went where the wolf told me to go and found you. When I looked into your eyes, I felt like we were the only ones on the Earth at that time. No one else existed for that minute. But it didn't happen like Jared's imprint. He couldn't do anything for a whole day when he imprinted, he was just thinking about Kim and where she was. I felt a pull, but not as strong as his. I've spoken to Billy and he said it is an imprint, just a different kind." He explained, slowly taking my hands in his.

"So I'm a mild imprint?" I ask, confused. What on Earth is wrong with me. First a vampire now, a wolf.

"That's one way to put it I guess" he chuckled, his eyes asking for permission to pull me in closer and I beat him to it, breaking the short distance between us.

"Sam, I don't know how much I can give you right this second, but I want to try. The spirits have spoken." I replied, enjoying the closeness of his body on mine.

"That's all I want Bella, is for us to try" he smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fixed some coding issues, thank you to everyone that noticed and let me know! As always enjoy and review **

Sam drove me home that night, deciding to run back to the reservation before his patrol.

He filled me in about everything, his first phase, the others joining the pack and his previous relationship with Leah. It was nice to just talk to him, it felt easy. Words came out naturally, without thinking or any hesitation. I thought back to my rides home with Edward, the car was always filled with silence, and classical music playing softly in the background.

Bella? Babe? You there?" 

"Sam bought me out of my thoughts by waving his hand in my face, alerting me to the fact we were in my driveway. My red truck was turned off and Sam had his hand resting on my thigh softly.

All kinds of butterflies were in my stomach by the simple gesture. "Do you want to come in Sam?" I asked bravely.

"If you would like me to, I will. I don't have to leave for patrol for an hour or so." He replied.

Walking to the front door I could still feel the butterflies in my stomach, but it felt good to be with someone again. Someone that cared about me, and I did not care about the imprint. Even without it I would have liked him and wanted to get to know him. Sam made himself at home in the living room, settling in on the couch whilst I went to the kitchen to make some tea for myself and a water for Sam. I must have spent too long in the kitchen for Sam's liking, and when I went to turn around I was met with a hard chest and a smiling Sam looking down at me.

"Thought you ran away princess" he smirked.

"It's probably not smart to run from a wolf is it?"

"No, it's definitely not"

The closer he got, the more the desire burned to kiss him. Or jump him.

And suddenly, he was leaning in and so was I.

Our lips met, and it was perfect, even though I was slightly unsure of what I was doing, Sam made me feel confident in what I was doing which made me that much more attracted to him.

His hands reached down and lifted me up to sit me up on the bench giving him more access to my lips. My legs wrapped themselves around him pulling him closer to me. His kisses grew softer, and moved down my jaw and my neck.

"Bella, I have to stop" he moved back from me, leaving me confused. Did I do something wrong?

"I've just told you about the imprint, and I don't want to rush you, especially with what happened with Edward. Bella, I like you. I want us to do this right. As much as I'd like this to continue, I need you to have some time to process this first." Sam explained carefully, his eyes never breaking contact with mine.

We settled in on the couch together, me slightly leaning on Sam and listening to him talk about his childhood, and how different the beginnings of our lives were. He told me he wasn't able to leave the reservation and had to give up his scholarship when he phased and how that broke his heart, not being able to pursue his dream career of teaching.

"Sam I have to show you something tomorrow" I said suddenly. "Can you show me now? He asked

"Tomorrow, I promise" I replied, kissing his cheek.

As he got up to leave, I realised how tired I was and how much I had to think about.

I'll see you tomorrow. I'll call you when I'm up and we can hang out?" Sam asked, standing in the doorway. I nodded my response.

With one last lingering kiss, he walked down my driveway and, in his pace, stood a huge black wolf, and then he was gone.

I thought about Edward, and his family and the differences with Sam as I laid in bed. How my attraction to Edward was never to the scale of my attraction to Sam. It was raw and real with Sam; I could be myself and feel free to say what was on my mind. With the Cullens, I felt unheard, like my opinion did not matter, I was there for Edward, and Edward only. But when I was at the bonfire, everyone listened and respected each other, and it made me feel so at home. How was I going to tell Sam? He was a wolf, but I was attacked by a vampire, and survived.

**Hope everyone is keeping safe! Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, I finished Mightnight Sun in two days. It was intense, and now I have so many ideas swirling in my head so I thought I'd give this story an update. Please rate and review. Hoping everyone is safe and okay x**

BPOV

Waking up in the morning was always difficult for me but waking up on this day was easy. I was up at first light, cleaning up the house, and my messy room. God was it messy. Clothes thrown all over the place, and books I had started to read and then gave up on.

I took my phone with me as I cleaned, so I was sure I would not miss Sam's call. I knew he had to patrol, and he was probably up very late, but that didn't stop the butterflies in my stomach at the thought of seeing him again, nor did it stop the anxiety of telling him what I have been keeping from him.

I didn't know how to start the conversation, I can't just say 'Hey Sam, you know how you phase into a wolf? And my ex is a vampire? Well, I pushed my ribs back into my body after Victoria, the vampire that was after me, tried to kill me'

Or maybe I could say that. I shook the thought from my head and went to see if Charlie was home. I found him sitting at the kitchen table, sipping on a coffee, and reading the paper. I knew he came home late last night, and I was surprised to see him awake this early.

"Dad, shouldn't you go back to bed? You look exhausted." I said, worried for him. He had been so good to me these past few weeks.

"It was quiet at work Bells, I'm fine. Thinking of going up to the lake for some fishing with Harry. Do you have any plans for the day?" He replied, giving me a small smile.

"I think I'm going to hang out with Sam" I said quietly whilst making some eggs for us both. I could swear I saw Charlie smile, bigger than I have ever seen him smile, but as I turned to face him, the smile was gone, and he just simply nodded and thanked me for breakfast. Charlie handed me the world news section of the paper and we ate in comfortable silence together.****

Charlie left to pick up Harry and Sam still has not called.

I grabbed my camera and watched the footage from the other day, still not believing what I saw. A thought popped into my head, and I had some time after all. I doubt Sam would be awake.

I set up the camera again outside my window and stood on the ledge. I fell backwards, silently praying this would work and it was not an adrenaline rush last time. Oh no, what if it was? I am going to die.

As I hit the ground, I felt no pain. I felt normal. But this is not normal. How the hell would Sam take this? Would he think I am a freak? Oh god.

I paced up and down the stairs, thinking of what do to. I must tell him; I know I do but what if he thinks I'm too much of a freak. And then I realized, he is a wolf. I didn't judge him when he told me, maybe he would do the same thing to me. After all, he did imprint on me.

I had not even thought about the imprint, I was more worried about telling him my secret that I hadn't even had a chance to process anything. Sam said he was my soul mate, I thought Edward was my soul mate, but he left. Soul mates do not leave each other. And he left me unprotected. Ass.

Sam would be willing to take things slowly, I was sure of it. I added that to my mental list of things I had to speak to Sam about.

Sam called me at 11:30am. He still sounded half asleep, but it was still sexy.

Take it slow, I reminded myself. But I did spend some of last night making out with him on my kitchen bench, so maybe we just had a different type of slow.

"Hey Bella, still good to hang out today? I was thinking we just hang out at my house if you're comfortable with that" He asked. I agreed and letting him know I would be there within the hour.

I was so nervous I forgot to ask him for his address. As soon as I hung up the phone, my phone signalled a text message from Sam, with his address. I shook my head and smiled.

Rushing up the stairs to get ready, I cursed myself for cleaning my room this early morning. All the clothes I wanted to wear, I hung back up in my wardrobe instead of having them out for easy access. I pulled on my ripped black skinny jeans, and a black turtleneck sweater, and throwing on my white converse, I ran into the bathroom to sort out the mess that was my hair. I gave up after a few minutes, just pulling it into a messy bun hoping he would think I purposefully did it, instead being too lazy to tame my hair.

I caught myself in the full-length mirror and thought, Alice would never approve of this outfit.

Driving to Sam's was stressful, the truck was not in the best condition and I was worried about telling Sam, as well as wanting to see him.

I barely had pulled into his driveway, and he was out there waiting for me. And of course, he was shirtless, why would not he be. Which added to my anxiety.

He had me out of the car, and in an almost crushing hug in an instant.

"Hi there" I laughed, and that was almost one of the most genuine laughs that I had made in months.

Sam's house was everything I expected it to be. On the smaller side but still beautiful. It was neater than my room. He gave me a quick tour and lead me outside to is small deck. He had set out a pot of coffee out on the table with two mugs. He must have talked to Jake about my love for coffee.

"Come on, let's talk" he said, pulling me towards the table. What if he was going to say he can't do this like Edward did, my mind raced a hundred miles a minute.

"Baby? You okay?" He asked, standing in front of me, a frown on his face.  
"Yeah, I'm good. Just had a moment" I replied softly.

"Bella, this is not the same thing. I promise you." He closed the space between and kissed the top of my head.

As we took our seats, I did not know how to start the conversation there was so much we needed to talk about.

"You said you had to show me something last night. Do you want to do that first?" He asked.

I considered my options, I guess I could figure out how to base the other conversations after I showed him.

"That night that they left, before you found me. I was attacked. By a vampire" I whispered.

He stood and watched me in shock.

"But Bella, your alive" He said. 

I pulled out my camera and asked gave it to him. His face unreadable.

"I don't know what's wrong with me Sam. I should be dead. I should have been dead when Victoria got to me. I should have been dead after both jumps." I said.

"This is big Bella, but I promise, I will always be with you. We can figure this out, or we never mention it again. Whatever you want to do" Sam's eyes were worried as he pulled me into him.

"I don't know what I want to do. I don't know where to start." I cried softly to him.

Sam spent the next few minutes just holding me.

He poured me some coffee, and we sat down just sitting in silence. I did not know what to say, and he was processing everything.

"Is that the only thing you've tried? Please tell me it is" he said, holding my hand across the table.

I nodded, and I saw him sigh of relief.

"So, my imprint who dated a vampire, got attacked by a vampire, lived and is invincible? He said, a small smile tugging on his lips.

"Two" I replied. His eyebrows raised.

"I've been attached by two vampires. I was worst for wear after the first one though." I explained. His whole body tensed at my response. I started slowly explaining everything. From the first day in Forks, to meeting him. As tears fell down my face, Sam's eyes never left mine. His hand still holding mine, letting me know he was there.

"You are the most incredible woman I've met, Isabella." He said, after some silence. 

I left my seat and planted myself in his lap, just wanting to be closer to him.

We spent the rest of the day, chatting. Nothing too heavy, just comfortable conversation. I heard Sam's stomach, and I laughed at him. The ways I saw the wolves eat at the bonfire; I was surprised he lasted this long. He made us some grilled cheese sandwiches as we discussed what the imprint meant.

"Basically, I will be anything you need me to be. And I will be that, for as long as you want me to." He explained. He explained, if I wanted to be friends, he would be my friend. And if I wanted more, he would be more.

He said he knows that I want to take it slow, and he would be ready and waiting for me.

"Do you get a choice Sam? I do not want to take away any of your choices" I said worried.

"When finally came home after my first phase, I went to Leah. I thought she was perfect for me, when I looked into her eyes and did not imprint on her, I was devastated. But as days passed, we both realised that our relationship was not right. Maybe if I did not phase, I would have stayed with her, but I genuinely believe I would have met you at some point and fallen exactly this hard" he said honestly.

I appreciated him being this open with me. I was willing to give this my all, I had nothing to lose and everything to gain.

With that final thought, I launched myself at him. Hugging him as tight as possible.

His body shook with laugher, looking down at my body pressed up against his. I really wanted to kiss him again and feel lips on mine. Reaching up on my toes, I saw him smirk, and lift me up for my mouth to reach his. Within seconds, I was again up on a kitchen bench kissing the hottest man alive.

Like last night, his kisses were passionate. Like he was putting all his emotion into it.

"Well, you two seem to be getting along" I head a voice come from behind Sam, I buried my head in Sam's chest to hide my blush.

"Paul! Jared! Out!" He turned his head away from mine and yelled. Both boys laughed as they walked out of the small house.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I swear I'll kill them both for not knocking" He said, cupping my face in his hands. 

I brushed it off and told him it was fine. We did not lock the front door.

"Sam, I should go soon. Charlie will be home soon, and I have dinner to make. Did you want to come with me?" I asked, hopeful that he would say yes.

"I can't babe, I have to go find those two knuckleheads, and organise the patrols for this week. But I can come over tomorrow? Or if you miss me too much, I can come over tonight and continue what we were doing before we got interrupted." He said, his body still blocking me from getting off the bench, but I wasn't complaining.

"Mm, why not both?" I asked, pressing a soft kiss to his neck.

"That's my girl" He laughed, helping me off the bench and walking me towards the front door and outside.

"Never said I was your girl Samuel" I countered before I got in my car. Seconds after I finished my sentence Sam was pressed up against me, his lips hoovering over mine for a minute.

"Will you be? Or is that to fast?" He asked, his lips still not even brushing mine.

"I'll let you know tonight" I whispered against his lips.

He opened my car door for me and lifted me up into the seat.

"I'll see you then" He smirked.

So much for slow I thought as I headed home, but I couldn't be happier.


End file.
